We're Howling Forever
by SweetSerenitySkye
Summary: Ayianna Honiahaka was just getting back home from being out in school for the past five years. It was sad that she was coming home with the news that her mother was possibly murdered a few days before she was suppose to be coming home. Once back, things start changing, she starts changing. What will happen when she becomes a part of Sams pack? What happens with Paul? Paul/Oc
1. Come Together

_Hello everyone! _

_I have been reading a lot of Paul/Oc stories that I wanted to write my own, I am so happy with it so far, I want to work on both this as well as my Jacob story. I am writting a lot more now so I am hoping to update more often! Review and Favorite! 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twiglight_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Come Together<strong>_

"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.."

~ Bernard M. Baruch

"Jesus Christ!" I slammed my foot on the break as I stared at the frightened doe that stood in front of my car, trying not to scare the poor doe anymore then I originally have. "Common sweetheart, you gotta get out of the way... its dangerous here..." the doe starred at me, but was soon frightened off by a huge flock of birds that were suddenly flying out of the forest in a panic. I watched as both the birds and doe suddenly disappeared from sight, wondering could have frightened them so badly. I turned around, making my way towards my black Audi S7, getting in and starting on my way once again. It has been about 5 years since I had last been in La Push, I only left to go to school but just a few days a go I had graduated, only hearing the news that my mother was attacked in the forest and killed. I have been devastated, my mother was one of my best friends, I confided in her for everything, the fact that she is gone now. It doesn't seem like this is real.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, being gone for so long had changed me a lot since I was last home. In high school, I would usually keep to myself, not wanting any kind of attention from anyone but that didn't seem to last too long. I hid myself in baggy clothing, never really doing much to my hair other then throwing it up into a ponytail, I only wore eyeliner and lip gloss. I had my mothers hazel eye color, it would constantly change with my moods, I ended up getting my russet skin tone from my father. So while I tried to hide myself and not draw too much attention to myself, there was always a few people who were older then me, that would find it fun to torment me and bully me. I had gone through deep depressions throughout high school that I kept to myself. Honestly if it weren't for Jacob, Quil and Embry, I honestly don't believe I would be here right now. When I was 16, I got sick and tired of the bullying, I ended up going up to the cliffs where everyone would go diving.

I was ready to jump and land on the rocks below this specific area when Quil, Embry and Jake ran to me and hugged me, telling me how I mean so much to them. It was tough, getting through high school, especially when the boys ended up joining Sams crew. Sam was an odd man, he tended to watch me constantly, like he was just waiting for me to do something. It creeper me out. So once I graduated, I left for Rhode Island to go to school for art at RISD, it was such a wonderful school, I ended up making friends with a few people that helped show me how confident I really am. So here I am now, finally grown into my own skin, a curvy body, dyed bright red hair with purple underneath, a smile that brightens up whatever room I enter and the confidence I have never had before. As I grew up, I started falling in love with makeup, playing around with it and getting a major in makeup on the side of my Illustration degree. After about 20 minutes on the road, I ended up coming to a small house, two stories. It was a pale Grey with white siding.

Home.

Finally.

I smiled as I turned the car off, I was currently wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a black low cut tank top that had a tigers face outlined in white, over top the tank top I had my black leather jacket that matched my black leather combat boots. I tended to like altering my clothing a lot so one day I got into learning to add studs to fabrics. I ended up making straps that were attached to my boots with studs sticking out of it. I had a kind of alternative look, liking the use of dark colors and just being able to express myself with my clothing. It was quite fun.

Soon the door flew open and a man who stood at about 6'1 came running out the door, with a Siberian Mastiff following him. I laughed and quickly got out of the car, running into my dads arms, hugging him tightly as I cried happily. I was home. My dad kissed my forehead and smiled brightly as he looked me over, "Look at how much you have grown... I can't believe how much of a woman you have become.." I smiled up at him and giggled, "Awe shucks dad, you know I am always going to be your little girl." His smile soon faded as he took his right hand, feeling my head, "You feeling okay Ayianna?... your burning up." I smiled as I took his hand in mine, nodding, "Yeah I am fine, I just think I ended up with a cold from staying at the two motels on my way over.." Nodding he smiled, walking to my car, taking out my suitcases and leading me into the house.

The living room wasn't too big, it had an arch that lead right into the kitchen. The living room was painted a light brown, had dark mahogany tables and black couches. I ended up taking a running leap onto the couch, sighing contently, "HOME!" My dad just shook his head and laughed, "Well now, I am glad your back, it was pretty lonely without you here." He soon became quiet as he walked to the couch, resting his hand on my head, "You know... your mother would have been so happy to see you home... She missed you dearly... I am just hoping that Charlie will find out what had happened to her..." I looked up at my dad, tears threatening to fall, I missed my mom, I was still in shock that something had happened to her. "I think we will find out sooner or later... we just need to stay positive and be happy, Mom wouldn't want us dwelling on the fact that she is not here anymore..."

He nodded as he looked at the clock, "Your right... well you have about two hours to kill before we head over to Billy Black's house for dinner... Jacob has been asking about you. He is all excited to see you." I looked over at my dad and sighed, shaking my head, "I doubt that... after Quil, Embry and him went off to hang out with Sam. They just forgot about me..." Giving me a look that made me rethink what I had said, he left the room to head into the kitchen. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, looking over at my dog, Otis, reaching out and petting him, "You wouldn't leave me now would you..." Otis looked up at me and tilted his head to the side slightly, before getting up and licking my face, causing me to laugh loudly. "Alright! Alright! I have missed you too Otis but that doesn't mean I want your tongue in my mouth!"

~Jacobs POV~

Walking into the house after being on patrol sucked sometimes, but today was different, I was pretty excited. Ayianna was home today and she was coming here for dinner. Rachael was currently in the kitchen preparing some fish for dinner tonight, while my dad was sitting in the living room watching the football game. I walked into the room and sat down beside him on the couch, smiling widely. "Your all excited about today, aren't you?" I nodded as I glanced over at Billy and smiled, "Yeah, I haven't seen Ayianna since we were 16, after changing, I never really got to see her that often... I feel bad for leaving her all alone after the change..." Billy wheeled over to me and placed a hand on my knee, smiling, "Trust me, I believe she will be just as excited to see you and happy about it as you are." I nodded and stretched out a bit, putting my hands behind my head and sighing.

"Get your arms down and take a shower! You stink!"

I laughed as Rachael tried hitting me with the wooden spoon, to have it break from the impact.

"Did you forget that you can't hurt me?" She rolled her eyes and picked up the broken pieces, before heading back into the kitchen to grab another one. Billy shook his head and laughed, "oh she will never learn... but you should do as she says and grab yourself a shower."

~Ayiannas POV~

I groaned softly as I swatted away the hands that dared wake me from my nap, "Ayianna, c'mon you gotta wake up, we have dinner to go to." I sighed as I peaked through my arm, looking up at my dad, "Urgh I hate this, I was having such a good sleep too..." Shaking my head I slowly sat up, lately I was becoming sluggish and extremely tired all the time, which was different because I was always so full of energy. These changes in me started happening the day I found out my mother had been killed, I guess the news I had gotten about losing her effected me in the worse way possible.

I got up and smiled, patting Otis on the head lovingly before heading out the door to my car, getting in and starting up the engine, Cheveyo, got into the passenger side and whistled low, "I forgot what a nice car you got yourself." I giggled as I started driving off towards Jacobs house, nervous beyond belief at the thought of seeing him after all these years. My dad reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder, calming me down slightly, "Breath Ayianna, calm down, everything is going to be alright." I nodded as I turned on the radio, listening to Whiskey in the Jar by Metallica. I hummed softly to the music as I drove, taking less then 7 minutes to get to Jacobs place. Parking the car out front, I turned the car off and got out, looking out at the small house, "Well lets go Anna," I looked over at my dad as he started walking towards the front door, following him as he opened the door and walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled out.

Billy came wheeling himself out of the kitchen and grinned, "Well if it isn't Cheveyo and the lovely Ayianna, I am happy to see you home." I smiled as I walked over to Billy, giving him a big hug, it was so nice seeing him once again. "Now, now, let me see how much you have grown." I blushed as I giggled slightly, walking back and slowly spinning around, "I haven't changed that much, just became more comfortable with myself." He chuckled as he nodded, "Yes you have... You look so much like your mother.." I smiled sadly as he mentioned my mother, it really was hard to keep myself happy without her. Every time someone would mention her I wanted to just break down and cry.

"Ayia?!" I quickly gasped and spun around to see Jacob standing in the hallway starring at me.

"Holy hell! Jacob! You know steroids are bad for you right?" I blushed slightly as my dad, Billy and Jake started laughing at me. I mean, Jacob was a huge! He was muscular, his hair was cut short and he had a tattoo. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a one armed hug, "I knew you missed me." I laughed and looked out into the kitchen to see Rachael leaning against the door frame watching us, "Good to see you've grown out of those baggy clothes of yours, your looking good Ayianna." I blushed deeply and smiled as I walked over to her and hugged her, "Thanks Rach, I have missed you." She chuckled slightly, "Good because I missed seeing you around when I came home."

My dad cleared his throat and smiled widely, "Well, shall we get to the food now or are we going to be standing here in the hallway for the rest of the night." We all laughed as we made our way into the kitchen.

Man, it was good being home.


	2. Eyes on Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Eyes on Fire<strong>_

_**"**Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.**"****  
><strong>H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

"Bullshit!" I yelled as I pointed at Jake, who hung his head in shame, picking up the pile of cards that accumulated in the middle of the table. After dinner we all decided we would play some card games, we decided on playing bullshit. I laughed and winked at him, "It doesn't help when your stuck placing down cards that I have every pair that you need." He rolled his eyes and smiled at me, "Well at least I am not the one losing." My cheeks went bright red and I growled and grumbled slightly "yea well at least I don't look like I am on steroids..." My dad laughed and elbowed my arm, giving me the _be nice _look, I rolled my eyes and looked up at Rachael who smiled and shook her head.

We spent about an hour and a half playing bullshit, until I got mad and gave up. Sitting in the living room, my dad and Billy decided to take over the rights to the TV and were watching the latest sports news and chatting about some player that had just been found using steroids. I honestly didn't really understand why the sports news was so important. Yeah I liked sports, but being paid a shit ton of money to do nothing just didn't seem like a good job. Well maybe I am just odd and believe that you should earn your money by working hard for it. I groaned softly, wrapping my arms around my stomach, "Not feeling well?" Billy looked over at me, smiling slightly.

"Uh yeah... my stomach has been feeling weird the past two days..."

"Well you can always go into Jake's room and lay down if you want." Billy smiled at me and turned back to the TV, I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, where both Rachael and Jacob were finishing up the dishes, "You alright Ayia?" Rachael looked over at me slightly worried, as she placed a plate in the cupboard. I nodded and picked up a cup, grabbing some ice from the freezer before I filled the glass, "Yeah... just not feeling the greatest..."

Jacob starred at me with an odd look, like he understood what was going on with me, "Well... just take my room for now, I will come and wake you up as soon as your dad is ready to head out." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen to the little hallway, finding Jacobs room right away before taking a sip of the ice water and laying down in bed, passing out instantly.

~Jacobs POV~

After seeing Ayianna, I ended up waiting until I heard my door close before I walked into the living room. I knew that Cheveyo already had a part with the pack, so he already knew of what had happened to us all. "Um... dad... I think Ayianna is next." Billy looked up at me, nodding as he looked at the wall in front of him, as if he were in his own little world.

"I knew it was only a matter of time... As soon as she got home, she had looked like she had been dieing of heat, extremely exhausted and just sick as a dog..." Cheveyo ran a hand through his medium length black hair, his blue eyes showing how concerned he was. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry... I will make sure I am there for her, I don't want her to be as alone as most of us were when we first transitioned." He looked up at me and smiled, grabbing onto my hand, "I know you will... You would make a great Alpha one day..." I nodded, I knew I was suppose to be the Alpha of the pack but I declined, letting Sam take that spot. After everything that had happened with the Cullen's, I had ended up taking a small pack of my own, defying Sams orders. I imprinted on Bella's daughter.

Renesmee.

She was everything that I wanted. She is what I needed. Now having her in my life, I felt complete, I thought for the longest time that I had imprinted on Bella. In a way I did but it was something that she had yet to show.

Sighing I looked over at Billy, "Jake, go keep an eye on her... It might not be much longer until she goes through the transition..."

Nodding I turned and made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, hands folded and my head resting on top, 'Why is she changing now...and not when we all started...'

Soon a loud noise brought me out of my train of thought, I quickly got up and turned to see Paul standing at the door grinning. "Did I scare you Jakey?" I glared at him and sat down once more as Paul walked to the other end of the table and sat down. Rachael walked over and kissed his cheek, "Hey hun, how was patrolling?" He looked up at her and smiled, "Oh nothing too special at all, what been happening here? Why does Jake have such a serious look on his face? Or is it finally constipation?" I glared at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Ayianna is back..." Paul looked up at me, slightly shocked, "You mean that girl who you would hang out with all the time, the one that I would tease because of how baggy her clothing was and how I use to think that she was a guy?" I growled slightly, shaking my head, "Once you see her, you will eat your words man...But she is going through the transition... It shouldn't be much longer..."  
>Paul gave me an odd look, "You mean she is going to be part of the pack?... Why didn't this happen with everyone else!?" Billy slowly wheeled into the kitchen, "Paul... Lately, has the pack come across any new cold ones in the area?" I looked over at billy and nodded, "Yeah there has been about four now, its odd..." Cheveyo made his way into the kitchen as well, taking a seat at the table, "Do you remember what happened to Kamama?"<p>

"Wasn't it some freak accident while she was out driving from Port Angeles?" I sat there and thought about it for a moment as Paul answered. Kamama went out for less then an hour and while away from the reservation she was killed because she drove into a tree. Cheveyo sighed softly and looked down at the table, "Unfortunately, I wish that was what had happened... One of those cold ones found her and decided to have her for their next meal..." I growled slightly looking up at Cheveyo, "This isn't right!? I swear I am going to personally find the one that had done this to Kamama..."

Shaking his head, Cheveyo rested his hand over my forearm, "There is nothing to worry about... I believe because of how Kamama died, its her spirit telling Ayianna it's time to start taking care of our tribe... Remember Ayianna means forever blooming and Honiahaka means Little wolf... She is my forever blooming little wolf... She will be fine out there.."

We soon heard a crashing sound and a few bangs. "JACOB GET IN THERE NOW!"

~Ayiannas POV~

I gasped and got up quickly, feeling a painful burning sensation in my chest, I quickly went to grab the glass of water I brought, only to knock it over and have it smash on me. I slowly stood up, feeling slightly dizzy, holding onto a wall for support. The door opened and a worried looking Jacob came in, "Ayianna, come with me, we need to get you outside to get some fresh air into you." he reached out and grabbed my hand before I could respond and pulled me out of the room and towards the backyard. As soon as the fresh cool breeze hit me, tremors started throughout my body, "J-Jake what's going on...?" He looked over at me and sighed, "Don't be scared Ayianna, just take your time, let whatever is happening take its course, everything will be fine." I growled as I looked over at him, he knew what was happening and I didn't like that he was keeping what was going on with me a secret, "You need to tell me now! Since you obviously know whats going on with me!" The back door opened and out came my dad, with Billy and some other guy. I growled again, looking over at them. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!" I yelled at them, everyone knew what was going on but me! This was not right, I am in a huge amount of pain and no one has the right mind to tell me why that is. Soon my eyes fell onto the guy that stood with my dad and Billy. My eyes widened as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, a warm feeling came over me as I felt peace. Not sure of what was going on, I was lost in his eyes, my heart racing. I quickly shook my head and took another look at this man, only to gasp in response. It was Paul Lahote. Why am I making googly eyes on a guy who use to torment me all the time in high school.

I growled, I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly a loud pop brought me back as a sharp pain shot throughout my body, I gasped and fell to the ground, groaning as I heard another pop. I was suddenly on all fours, I stretched and looked around, angry and confused. _'What the hell is going on!' _I turned and looked over at Jake, growling loudly as I slowly made my way to him. He sighed and looked over at Billy, "Get some clothing ready for us!" He then turned and looked at me before he suddenly turned into a big russet wolf, _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ He shook his head as he started to push me towards the forest, _'You need to come with me... we need to get to Sams...' _

Shaking my head,_ 'How are you speaking to me!? Why am I like this!? Do I look just like you!?'_ Soon a silver wolf appeared to my right, my heart beat quicken as the wolf appeared, _'Just breath Ayianna... everything is going to be alright...' _

That voice.

I knew that voice!

_'….Paul...?'_

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh, Paul and Ayianna have imprinted in the middle of her transition! What's going to happen with Rachael now?<em>

_I would like to thank those who have read We're Howling Forever so far! I am so happy with how this story is coming along!_  
><em>Hopefully I can update more and more as time goes on, please favourite and leave me a review.<em>


End file.
